Une Fleur dans le Champ
by Hinata-hime2712
Summary: Sentir la petite main se refermer autour de son doigt ou voir un grand sourire éclairer le visage innocent, dissipait les ténèbres autour de lui. Il espérait seulement être capable de la protéger.


Voici une vieille histoire que je pensais ne jamais poster à cause de gros trous de scénarios, c'était juste un petit délire pour passer le temps. Mais les épisodes hors série de Kakashi Anbu m'ont redonné envie de l'écrire et cette fois avec toutes les infos qui me manquaient.

**Il y a un petit texte explicatif en bas. Lisez le pour comprendre certains éléments et pour la suite de cette fic si elle vous a plu.**

Merci à Myfiona and Largo pour la correction !

Disclaimer : Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 1 <strong>_

**.**

**.**

Si vous lui demandiez de décrire son plus lointain souvenir, elle vous répondra ceci : Deux bras qui la soulève, une chaleur familière et de doux cheveux argentés.

Kakashi se promenait dans les rues de Konoha, les yeux troubles et l'esprit ailleurs. Il se dirigeait machinalement, habitué à faire ce même trajet quotidiennement. Il lui sembla entendre au loin la voix de Gaï mais n'y prêta pas plus d'attention.

Enfin arrivé au cimetière de Konoha, le jeune homme s'approcha de la tombe de Rin. Il y déposa quelques Lys qu'il avait en mains, retira les feuilles mortes de la pierre ainsi que les fleurs de cerisiers venues se poser là en ce mois d'Avril. Il se redressa et se tînt immobile. Traçant encore et encore les lettres du nom de son amie avec son seul œil apparent, il laissa échapper un soupir. Il toucha une dernière fois la tombe en murmurant :

« À demain Rin, je dois aller les voir. »

Quittant l'endroit, il avança mélancoliquement vers le monument dédié aux « héros » morts en protégeant Konoha. Il déposa les deux bouquets qui lui restaient dans les bras avant d'enfoncer ses mains dans ses poches. Depuis quelques mois le nom de son meilleur ami, Obito Uchiwa, avait été rejoint par celui de son sensei et Hokage, Minato Namikaze. Lisant et relisant leurs noms dans la pierre, le sentiment de regret lui serrait de plus en plus la gorge. Il y avait tellement de « et si » dans sa tête qu'il se sentait perdre pied.

Tout à ses pensées, il n'entendit pas le vol d'un oiseau l'approcher pour finalement se poser sur son épaule. L'aigle lui mordit légèrement l'oreille, le sortant de son état végétatif avant de reprendre son envol. Kakashi suivit de son œil l'oiseau prendre la direction de la Tour Hokage. Le jeune homme soupira, lança un dernier regard vers le monument de pierre avant de sauter dans un arbre et se diriger rapidement vers le centre du village.

Il monta les marches vers le bureau du Troisième et toqua.

« Entrez » invita une voix grave.

Kakashi poussa la porte en bois et s'arrêta devant le bureau de l'Hokage.

« Vous m'avez demandé, Sandaime-sama. »

« Ah, Kakashi. Un instant. »

Hiruzen Sarutobi se leva de sa chaise, fit quelques signes avec ses mains et des sceaux brillèrent d'une couleur verte sur toutes les parois de la pièce, scellant le son de la salle. Il se rassit et prit sa pipe posée sur son bureau.

« J'ai besoin de toi pour une mission de protection urgente. » Expliqua le vieil homme.

Il reprit après avoir tiré une bouffée de fumée :

« Elle est de rang S, ne durera que quelques jours, une semaine au maximum, et se passera entièrement dans le village. Tu devras rester aux côtés de ce client 24 heures sur 24. La seule condition à noter est que tu devras héberger cette personne pendant tout le temps de la mission, pour des mesures évidentes de sécurité.»

« Bien, Hokage-sama. »

« Les besoins de cette personne seront entièrement payés par le commanditaire de cette mission. Tu n'auras pas à t'inquiéter de cela. » Ajouta Sarutobi.

« Hokage-sama, puis-je savoir pourquoi cette personne, qui semble être confortable financièrement, n'engage pas directement des gardes-du-corps ? » demanda Kakashi, incrédule.

« J'allais te l'expliquer une fois que nous aurions rejoint ta protégée. »

Le Hokage se leva et se dirigea dans le fond de la pièce, passant à côté du jeune homme qui le suivait du regard. Il posa une main sur un pan de mur et quelques secondes après, celui-ci coulissa pour laisser apparaître un passage sombre.

« Suis-moi. » Ordonna le dirigeant du village, ne se retournant pas.

Kakashi emboîta le pas du vieil homme qui descendait les marches d'un escalier étroit. Le ninja frissonna un peu lorsqu'il sentit la fraîcheur du passage s'infiltrer dans ses vêtements. À peine éclairés par quelques torches, ils finirent par se trouver face à une impasse. Le Troisième tendit une nouvelle fois sa main, toucha le mur et fit quelques signes. La paroi coulissa, laissant une lumière claire les éblouir. Lorsque le Hatake rouvrit sa paupière, le Hokage était déjà entré dans la pièce secrète.

Le jeune homme observa rapidement la salle. Un feu dans une cheminée à sa droite diffusait une douce chaleur, deux fauteuils y faisaient face. Une bibliothèque à sa gauche avec de très vieux parchemins vu l'état jaunâtre de certains. Il tourna de nouveau son regard vers l'Hokage qui était au fond de la pièce, penché sur ce qui semblait être un berceau. Le jeune homme le rejoint et se pencha également, craignant ce qu'il allait y trouver. Ses doutes furent confirmés lorsqu'il vit un bébé endormie.

L'enfant devait avoir moins d'un an, une bonne quantité de cheveux bruns sur le haut de son crâne, les joues rondes et roses et un pyjama d'un violet clair. Le berceau était de très bonne qualité. De la dentelle blanche pendait tout autour et des draps en cotons blanc également avec l'insigne d'un clan qu'il connaissait bien.

« Hyuuga ?» S'étonna Kakashi.

« Oui, Hinata Hyuuga pour être précis. » Ajouta le Sandaime.

Le porteur de Sharingan se tourna vers celui-ci, son seul œil légèrement écarquillé.

« N'est-ce pas l'héritière Hyuuga qui est née dernièrement ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Tout à fait. » Acquiesça le vieil homme.

« Mais... pourquoi est-elle là ? » Dit-t-il, sa façade impénétrable se fissurant un peu.

Il était trop éberlué qu'une enfant aussi précieuse se retrouve ici.

« Il y a eu une tentative de kidnapping ou de meurtre à son encontre. L'enquête n'a pas pu encore déterminer l'objectif de ou des agresseurs. Hiashi avait des doutes depuis quelques temps sur une possible atteinte à la vie d'un des membres de sa famille. Hier soir, ils ont été malheureusement confirmés. »

Sarutobi s'arrêta un instant lorsque l'enfant gémit un peu avant de redevenir silencieuse.

« Hiashi suspecte une trahison au sein du clan et sait que suite à cet échec, ses ennemis vont se terrer pendant quelques temps. Il ne veut pas exposer son héritière au danger et ne faisant confiance à aucun de ses membres pour le moment, il me l'a confié. Il m'a demandé de la cacher et de la protéger pendant quelques temps. Malheureusement, dans ce genre de cas, l'enquête peut prendre plusieurs années. Je ne peux pas m'en occuper moi-même donc je compte lui trouver une nouvelle famille apte à ce rôle. En attendant, je compte sur toi pour la garder et la protéger. » Finit l'Hokage en posant une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

« Sandaime-sama, sous votre respect, je pense qu'il serait judicieux d'attribuer cette mission à un ninja capable de s'occuper d'un enfant. Je n'ai que 15 ans et- »

« Kakashi. » Coupa Sarutobi. « C'est une mission de protection avant tout et je pense que tu es le meilleur pour ce travail. »

Le porteur du sharingan sentit une once de fierté à ces paroles mais perdit de son assurance lorsqu'il reposa ses yeux sur le bébé.

« Tu n'auras qu'à demander de l'aide à tes amis, je suis sûr qu'ils seront ravis de venir t'aider. »

« Mais si son identité doit rester secrète, je ne peux pas- »

« Bien sûr, elle aura une nouvelle identité. Je lui ai également faitplacer un sceau afin de changer la couleur de ses yeux. »

Le Troisième lui expliqua alors le scénario autour de l'arrivée du bébé chez l'Hatake et son lien avec elle.

C'est ainsi que Kakashi rentra dans son appartement, deux gros sacs remplis de fournitures pour bébé sur un bras, l'héritière Hyuuga dans un couffin de l'autre et lisant un livre sur les nouveau-nés, gentiment donné par le Sandaime. Il déposa tout d'abord le panier, avec l'enfant encore endormie, sur sa table basse du salon. Il déballa ensuite les affaires des sacs, les rangeant tantôt dans sa cuisine, sa chambre et sa salle-de-bain. À peine eut-il le temps de rejoindre de nouveau sa protégée, que la porte de son appartement s'ouvrit avec fracas et une voix tonitruante déclara :

« Bonjour mon éternel rival ! Une nouvelle journée commence et de nouveaux défis nous attendent ! Allons vivre la fougue de notre jeunesse ! »

Gaï ne s'attendit tout de fois pas à ce que des cris stridents lui répondent et sursauta. Kakashi soupira et prit le bébé dans ses bras, la berçant de droite à gauche pour la calmer.

« Bonjour Gaï. Comme tu peux le voir je suis légèrement occupé pour le moment, on vivra notre jeunesse plus tard. »

Gaï se figea et fixa longuement l'enfant pleurant dans les bras de son rival de toujours.

« Kakashi... » Reprit sérieusement le jeune homme à l'étrange coupe au bol et aux énormes sourcils.

« Comment as-tu pu ?! Déflorer une jeune fille puis lui briser le cœur ! Tu es un horrible Don Juan ! » S'écria-t-il après quelques secondes, des larmes coulants à profusions le long de ses joues.

Le Hatake grimaça et se passa une main sur le visage tout en essayant de stopper les cris de la petite.

« Gaï, baisse d'un ton, tu l'effraies. Et qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer ? Elle n'est pas à moi. » Dit-il d'un air blasé.

« Vraiment ? » Renifla Gaï.

Kakashi acquiesça et l'expert en Taijutsu soupira de soulagement.

« Pardon. Qu'est-ce-que tu fais avec un bébé alors ? » Questionna l'exubérant ninja observant la petite forme sanglotant légèrement dans les bras de son ami.

« Sa famille a été tuée par un groupe de mercenaires dans leur ferme et il se trouve qu'ils étaient des parents éloignés. Je suis le plus proche d'elle en terme de sang donc ils me l'ont confié. »

« Pauvre petite... » Murmura Gaï, « Mais alors, c'est toi qui va l'élever ? »

« Non, je suis trop jeune pour m'en occuper et avec mes missions ce serait trop compliqué. Hokage-sama est en train de lui chercher une famille d'adoption, je n'avais pas envie de l'abandonner à l'orphelinat. Elle fait partie de ma famille après tout. » Expliqua Kakashi.

« Tu as raison. Même si c'est triste qu'elle ne puisse pas rester avec toi. »

« Pourquoi ça ? »

« Et bien... je n'ai plus de parents non plus et si on venait me dire qu'un membre, même éloigné, de ma famille venait habiter avec moi, je sauterai de joie. » Répondit-il avec un sourire éclatant.

Kakashi se tût un moment, observant la fillette dans ses bras, gazouillant gentiment à présent, ses yeux noir allant et venant entre les deux formes qu'elle pouvait discerner. L'Hatake voyait pour la première fois les yeux de l'enfant ouvert et fut un peu décontenancé de ne pas voir les pupilles blanches des Hyuuga mais bien les yeux noirs des Hatake.

« Et comment elle s'appelle ? » Demanda l'expert en Taijutsu.

« Je ne sais pas pour l'instant. Ils cherchent encore certains papiers d'identifications.»

« Il faut lui trouver un nom alors ! Un nom exprimant le printemps de sa jeunesse ! Et ça tombe bien puisque nous sommes en printemps ! » S'excita Gaï, faisant tout de même attention au volume de sa voix.

« Ha ? Pour quoi faire ? Elle ne sait pas encore parler. » Commenta l'Anbu, dubitatif.

« Tu ne vas quand même pas l'appeler « bébé » ou « truc » en attendant son vrai nom ! Il lui faut un beau prénom, pas vrai ? » Finit-il en grattouillant le ventre rond de l'enfant, qui gazouilla gaiement en agitant ses bras.

« Que dirais-tu de Haruka, centaine de printemps ? » Reprit-il.

« Sérieusement Gaï ? Tu vas vraiment lui chercher un nom signifiant le printemps ? » Soupira Kakashi.

« Absolument ! Ou alors Haruko, enfant du printemps ? »

Le Hatake secoua sa tête de droite à gauche, il n'arriverait jamais à comprendre son « rival ».

« Oh, j'ai trouvé ! Harumi, beau printemps ! C'est bien pour une fille, non ? » S'excita Gaï.

« Bien, bien, va pour Harumi. » Concéda-t-il.

« Ah ah ! Tu as cédé ! Il faut que je raconte ça aux autres ! »

« Gaï, non ! »

Mais le ninja en tenue verte s'était déjà élancé hors de l'appartement, laissant Kakashi avec un bras tendu dans sa direction, l'autre tenant une Hinata regardant curieusement autour d'elle.

_- Je __ne__ vais pas finir d'en entendre parler..._

Une heure plus tard, alors qu'il préparait un biberon grâce aux indications données par le livre du Sandaime, il entendit quelques coups contre sa porte d'entrée. Il baissa le feu sous la casserole d'eau où il allait mettre la bouteille à chauffer avant d'aller ouvrir. Il le regretta amèrement lorsqu'il découvrit Genma, Asuma et Kurenaï sur son perron.

« Alors Papa-Kakashi ? » Commença Genma, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

Kurenaï et Asuma pouffèrent un peu avant de suivre Genma à l'intérieur de l'appartement, ne laissant pas le temps à l'Hatake de leur fermer la porte au nez. Ce dernier se cogna le front contre l'encadrement de sa porte, un soupir à fendre l'âme s'échappant de ses lèvres. Il les rejoint ensuite dans le salon où il avait installé Hinata sur le tapis avec une couverture épaisse en dessous d'elle et entourée par différents coussins. Kurenaï était accroupie à côté du petit être et lui caressait doucement les cheveux. Asuma avait un de ses doigts prisonnier dans la petite main qui serrait et desserrait son étreinte. Genma, lui, observait la scène debout, mâchouillant son pique en bois avec un sourire aux lèvres. Celui-ci se tourna vers l'Hatake qui s'arrêta à côté de lui et dit :

« Gaï était un peu trop excité de nous dire que tu avais cédé pour je ne sais plus quoi qu'il ne nous a pas expliqué en détails l'histoire. »

Kakashi se massa la nuque, poussant un nouveau soupir avant de leur dire la même histoire qu'à Gaï.

« C'est dommage que je n'étais pas là, je lui aurais trouvé un plus jolie prénom. » Grogna Kurenaï à la fin de son explication.

« C'est ça qui te dérange le plus ? » Dit Asuma, amusé.

« De toute façon, elle en a déjà un, il faut juste attendre qu'ils trouvent ses papiers de naissance. » Répliqua Kakashi.

C'est alors que l'enfant se mit doucement à gémir. Les quatre adolescents se tournèrent vers elle et virent qu'elle commençait à gigoter dans tous les sens, ses sourcils froncés.

« Mince, son repas ! » S'exclama soudainement l'Hatake.

Il se précipita dans la cuisine, mettant rapidement le biberon dans l'eau bouillante et démarra le minuteur. Dans le salon, Kurenaï avait pris le bébé dans ses bras en espérant la calmer un peu, lui chuchotant des mots doux. L'enfant sembla intéressée par cette nouvelle voix et la fixa quelques instants, une main fourrée dans sa bouche.

Les deux garçons l'observaient faire, se sentant mal-à-l'aise en ne sachant quoi faire dans ce genre de situation. Ils avaient été formés pour être ninja et prendre des vies, pas pour s'occuper d'un nouveau-né. C'est pourquoi ils eurent une hausse de respect pour Kakashi qui arriva avec un biberon, prit la fillette des bras de Kurenaï et s'installa dans un fauteuil pour la nourrir. Mais ce respect se transforma vite en jalousie lorsqu'Asuma remarqua le regard admiratif de Kurenaï vers l'Hatake.

« Huh... Je ne pensais pas qu'un bébé était un moyen de drague. » Commenta Genma, les mains dans les poches, un sourire narquois en direction du Sarutobi.

Celui-ci ne dit rien, évitant les regards sous-entendus de son ami.

Une fois que les trois comparses quittèrent la demeure de l'Hatake, ce dernier put enfin souffler et finir les préparations de sa cohabitation avec sa protégée. Il assembla le berceau, y plaça le matelas ainsi que des couvertures et l'installa près de son lit. Il était surpris de si peu entendre la petite forme allongée dans son salon. Le jeune homme pensait que les bébés de cet âge pleuraient souvent et fut heureux que la Hyuuga ne fasse pas partie de la généralité.

Kakashi s'assit à côté de la poupée qui se tourna immédiatement vers lui, le fixant quelques instants, la bouche entrouverte. Elle agita ses bras et ses jambes, gazouillant doucement, esquissant ce qui semblait être un début de sourire. L'adolescent la souleva et la serra contre sa poitrine. Elle s'accrocha fermement au tissu de son t-shirt, suçant un de ses poings et bavant par la même occasion sur lui.

Le jeune homme resta un moment-là, assit par terre, observant les moindres gestes du petit être qui commençait doucement à s'endormir contre lui. Il décida de la laver et la changer avant de la mettre dans son berceau. Suivant les instructions de son livre, il la déshabilla sur une serviette, la frotta doucement avec un gant de toilette et du savon avant de l'installer dans une bassine d'eau tiède où il la rinça et la laissa patauger un moment, lui tenant l'arrière de la nuque pour la maintenir à la surface.

_- Ça n'a rien de bien difficile de s'en occuper finalement..._pensa Kakashi, notant dans un coin de sa tête de remercier une nouvelle fois le Sandaime pour le livre détaillé qu'il lui avait donné.

Il la sortit, mit un peu de temps avant de comprendre le fonctionnement d'une couche et l'habilla d'un nouveau pyjama.

« Et voilà, au dodo maintenant. » Dit-il inconsciemment.

La recouvrant de sa couverture, Kakashi resta un moment devant le berceau, la regardant s'endormir. Ses pensées se tournèrent vers ses anciens coéquipiers. Qu'auraient-ils fait s'ils avaient appris la présence d'un bébé chez lui ? Ils auraient certainement accompagnés Genma, Kurenaï et Asuma cet après-midi. Rin se serait empressée de prendre l'enfant dans ses bras, déposant quelques baisers sur ses joues tandis qu'Obito, d'abord en train de taquiner Kakashi sur une possible soirée qui aurait mal terminé, deviendrait jaloux de l'attention que Rin porterait au petit être. Il aurait alors approché le nourrisson, les sourcils froncés avant de succomber aux yeux innocents du bambin. Connaissant Obito, il se serait auto-proclamé oncle et aurait pourrie-gâté l'enfant.

Kakashi esquissa un sourire, revenant à la réalité. Il décida de se faire à manger, laissant la petite dormir en silence. Cependant, alors qu'il finissait de préparer son dîner, il entendit un léger bruit provenant de sa chambre. Il pensa tout d'abord que c'était Hinata qui avait bougé dans son sommeil mais il sentit une autre présence essayant de masquer son chakra. Sortant rapidement un kunaï de sa poche, il fila jusqu'à sa chambre, se positionnant immédiatement devant le berceau juste au moment où une ombre s'en approcha. Cette dernière s'immobilisa un instant avant de s'élancer, un kunaï aussi à la main. Les deux lames de métal s'entrechoquèrent, produisant des étincelles et éclairant des bouts de visage ou de corps des deux combattants.

Dans l'espace réduit de sa chambre et en évitant de cogner le berceau, Kakashi avait bien du mal à prendre le dessus sur son adversaire. Remarquant un des jouets du bébé sur son bureau, il le prit et le lança au visage de l'ennemi, le déstabilisant quelques secondes. Mais cela suffit à Kakashi pour plonger son arme dans la gorge de l'intrus. Celui-ci tomba à genoux. Des gargouillements s'échappèrent de sa bouche avant que ses yeux ne s'éteignent définitivement. L'Hatake retira sa lame du corps et se dirigea immédiatement vers sa charge. Il fut surpris de la voir éveillée, ses yeux noirs grands ouverts. Lorsqu'elle le vit au-dessus d'elle, un énorme sourire fendit son visage et elle tendit ses bras vers lui en gazouillant gentiment.

Les épaules du jeune homme se détendirent et un mince sourire s'étala sur ses lèvres, cachées derrière son masque. Il la souleva dans ses bras, oubliant le sang sur lui et la serra contre son torse calant la petite tête dans le creux de son épaule. La fillette s'accrocha immédiatement au tissu de son t-shirt et attrapa une mèche de cheveux argentés qui lui grattouillait le nez. Après quelques minutes, un Anbu avec un masque d'oiseau apparut dans la chambre. Il observa les lieux, s'arrêtant sur le corps inerte et finit par Kakashi assit sur son lit, sa protégée toujours contre lui.

L'Anbu hocha la tête dans sa direction, souleva le mort et disparut de la pièce, rejoignant ses coéquipiers non loin, portant également d'autres corps sur leurs épaules. Kakashi se détacha alors de la petite fille, la reposant dans ses couvertures et ferma sa fenêtre. Il se promit d'installer dès le lendemain des pièges aux différentes ouvertures de sa maison. Se souvenant alors du sang sur sa main et ses vêtements, il se tourna vers le bébé et remarqua une trace rouge sur sa joue jusqu'à son oreille. Il avait dû la lui faire en la serrant contre lui.

La soulevant de nouveau, il se dirigea vers la salle-de-bain où il la débarbouilla un peu avant de la remettre au lit. Mais avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce pour lui-même prendre une douche et enfin manger son repas, le bébé commença à gémir et sangloter. Il s'approcha de nouveau du berceau et lorsqu'elle le vit, la fillette se calma et tendit ses bras vers lui, bougeant ses jambes dans tous les sens.

Kakashi lui tendit une peluche et murmura :

« Je reviens, ne t'inquiètes pas. »

Toute obnubilée par le nouvel objet, le nourrisson ne remarqua pas son absence. Il prit une douche, laissant l'eau rouge devenir de plus en plus claire, suivant des yeux le courant disparaître dans le tuyau. Réchauffant son repas, il manga en silence. Le regard dans le vague, il repensa au visage enfantin et innocent tâché de sang, l'image se distordant jusqu'à ce que le visage ensanglanté de Rin le remplace. Il ravala la bile qui lui était montée à la gorge et termina son repas, l'appétit n'y étant plus.

Le jeune homme entra dans sa chambre avec un seau et une éponge, nettoyant rapidement la flaque de sang au sol. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le bébé qui s'était endormi en serrant la peluche dans ses bras. Une fois fait, il se prépara pour la nuit et s'emmitoufla dans ses draps. Le visage tout près des barres du berceau, il observa longuement la petite poitrine se soulever au gré des respirations, les petites mains fermées faisant de brefs mouvements pendant son sommeil. Et Kakashi s'endormit.

Au petit matin, un bruit le réveilla. Se passant une main sur le visage, il tourna son regard à sa gauche où de grands yeux noirs l'observaient. Lorsqu'elle vit qu'il était réveillé, le bébé agita ses membres et couina de nouveau, un peu plus fort. S'asseyant, il se pencha sur le berceau et la souleva. C'est alors qu'il reçut une effluve qui lui agressa le nez. Tenant le bébé aussi loin que possible, il se dirigea rapidement vers la salle-de-bain où il eut quelques difficultés à changer la couche sans avoir envie de vomir. Au réveil, sans rien dans l'estomac et avec un odorat assez développé, ce fut une première épreuve pour l'Hatake.

Enfin propre, la petite gazouilla gaiement dans ses bras. Préparer le biberon et son petit-déjeuner avec un bras en moins fut une autre épreuve de patience surtout quand le nourrisson n'arrêtait pas de vouloir toucher à tout, bougeant dans tous les sens. Voyant qu'il n'avançait pas, il se décida enfin à installer l'enfant dans le salon, le couchant dans le couffin qu'il avait oublié de ranger.

Il eut juste le temps de sortir le biberon de l'eau chaude qu'il entendit des petits sanglots venant de la pièce à côté. Kakashi se précipita et la vit toujours au même endroit, gigotant un peu. Soulagé, il s'approcha d'elle. Lorsqu'il entra enfin dans le champ de vision du bébé, celle-ci se figea un instant avant de lui offrir un sourire et de pousser de petits cris aigus en agitant ses bras. Le Hatake soupira et la souleva dans ses bras, amusant encore plus la fillette qui cria un peu plus fort, s'accrochant fermement à son t-shirt. Il s'assit sur une chaise de sa cuisine en attendant que le biberon soit à bonne température. Le jeune homme s'amusa à mettre un doigt contre la paume du bébé qui refermait aussitôt sa main autour. Portant le nouvel objet à sa bouche, le bébé suça et mordilla légèrement avec ses gencives le bout de chair. Un petit sourire s'étala sur les lèvres de l'adolescent qui taquinait le petit être en retirant son doigt avant de la laisser le reprendre dans sa bouche.

Vérifiant la température du lait, il la nourrit, lui fit faire son rôt et la coucha de nouveau dans son couffin. Kakashi s'absenta alors un instant. Il venait de se rappeler un objet qu'il avait laissé dans sa chambre.

L'adolescent revint au salon avec un petit parc amovible et se mit à le monter sous le regard curieux de l'enfant. Une fois fait, il mit quelques couvertures au fond avec quelques coussins aux angles et installa sa protégée à l'intérieur. Celle-ci tourna sa tête dans tous les sens, observant ce nouvel environnement avant de se retourner sur le ventre avec quelques difficultés. Kakashi l'observa remuer ses jambes comme si elle essayait d'avancer. Lassée de ses échecs à répétition, elle chercha son nouveau protecteur des yeux mais ne le voyant pas tout de suite, se mit à gémir et à s'agiter un peu plus. L'Hatake ne comprit pas le problème. Il se pencha un peu sur elle mais il ne sentit pas d'odeur particulière. Pensant que la position la gênait, il la retourna sur le dos et fut récompensé par un petit cri de joie.

Le bébé ne le lâchait pas des yeux portant une main à sa bouche et l'autre à côté de sa tête s'ouvrant et se refermant. Kakashi laissa échapper un petit rire et fit de même, ouvrant et fermant sa main droite au-dessus d'elle. Quelques gazouillements lui répondirent et ses petites jambes s'agitèrent, s'étendant et se recroquevillant aléatoirement.

Il passa ainsi quatre jours à s'occuper du jeune bébé avec deux autres visites de Gaï et ses anciens camarades de classe.

Le matin du cinquième jour, il reçut une convocation de la part du Hokage, lui demandant d'emmener la jeune Hyuuga avec lui. Portant le bébé dans son couffin, Kakashi arriva à la Tour centrale et monta directement dans le bureau du chef du village. Sarutobi les accueillit chaleureusement et se pencha un peu sur le nourrisson qui l'observait curieusement en faisant des bulles de baves avec sa bouche. Le vieil homme ria un peu et s'installa à son bureau.

« Kakashi, tu peux te douter pour quelle raison je t'ai demandé de venir avec ta cousine. »

Celui-ci avait effectivement une idée et étrangement, il sentit sa gorge se resserrer.

« J'ai sélectionné plusieurs familles de confiance et certaines ont acceptés. Soit sûr que j'ai choisi celle qui me semblait correspondre le plus aux critères de la famille Hatake. »

L'adolescent serra inconsciemment sa main autour de la poignée du panier contenant sa protégée, ce qui n'échappa pas aux yeux du Sandaime. Celui-ci reprit :

« Évidemment, si tu souhaites devenir son gardien, tu peux toujours retirer ta demande. Je comprendrais parfaitement que tu souhaites rester avec ta famille. »

L'Hatake sursauta un peu à cette nouvelle. Il savait qu'il n'a aucun droit sur la garde de l'enfant. Elle n'était pas réellement sa cousine, c'était seulement une mascarade. Soit l'Hokage souhaité sécuriser le scénario qu'il avait imaginé pour l'enfant auprès des oreilles indiscrètes pouvant les espionner, soit il avait senti son attachement envers la petite poupée.

Il avait du mal à se l'avouer mais ces quelques jours en présence d'un être si innocent et si dépendant de lui, étaient gravés dans son cœur meurtri. Ses cauchemars incessant tantôt avec Obito, tantôt avec Rin avaient diminués. Baissant son œil noir sur le petit corps emmitouflé dans une couverture, il la fixa longuement. Celle-ci, sentant qu'on lui portait de l'attention, se tourna également vers lui et commença à gazouiller gaiement, un sourire éclairant son visage. Résolument, il leva son visage vers celui du Sandaime qui l'observait silencieusement et déclara :

« Je la garde. »

Sarutobi cacha un sourire derrière ses mains entrecroisées devant lui, ses yeux pétillants légèrement.

« Bien. J'ai quelques papiers à te faire signer dans ce cas. »

Il sortit une liasse de papier d'un tiroir et les posa sur son bureau.

« Je dois également te faire part que les enquêteurs sur le meurtre de sa famille n'ont pas trouvés son acte de naissance. Elle n'a donc actuellement pas de nom. Puisque tu es officiellement son gardien, tu dois lui en trouver un. »

Kakashi repensa alors aux différents noms que Gaï avait énoncé, d'autres glissés discrètement par Kurenaï et d'autres que Genma avait imaginé par plaisanterie. Après plusieurs minutes de délibération, il jeta un coup d'œil vers le nouveau membre de sa famille qui continuait à gazouiller gentiment en tendant ses bras vers lui.

« Tu as une idée Kakashi ? » Demanda patiemment Sarutobi.

L'adolescent posa le couffin à terre, prit l'enfant dans ses bras et la souleva un peu au-dessus de lui, lui faisant pousser de petits cris aigus. Un rayon de soleil éclaira le visage poupin.

« Himawari. Hatake Himawari. »

Omake (bonus) :

Peu de temps après que les deux Hatake soient partis, Sarutobi alluma sa pipe et s'enfonça dans son siège.

« Votre plan a fonctionné on dirait. » S'éleva une voix derrière l'Hokage.

« J'ai seulement continué celui de Minato. Je ne pensais pas qu'il demanderait la garde de l'enfant. » Expliqua Hiruzen en tirant une bouffée de sa pipe.

« J'espère que vous savez ce que vous faîtes. Laisser cette enfant à un adolescent qui possède une position comme la sienne, certains le verront d'un mauvais œil. »

« Quand bien même, elle est entre de bonnes mains et elle permettra de réaliser un des souhaits du Yondaime. »

Le Troisième souffla doucement la fumée hors de ses poumons avant de reprendre :

« Réveiller la part d'humanité de Kakashi. »

**.**

**.**

_**À suivre...**_

* * *

><p>Tout d'abord, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a donné envie de lire la suite. Celle-ci sortira à un rythme aléatoire car j'essaye de finir mon autre fan-fiction « une perle et deux flammes » avant.<p>

…

- Comme vous l'aurez compris, **ce n'est pas une histoire d'amour entre Kakashi et Hinata** mais celle-ci aura bien entendu une vie sentimentale plus tard. J'hésite encore entre deux personnages alors je lancerai peut-être un sondage.

…

-** Pour ce qui est du bonus**, c'est un extrait de ce qui sera le début du second chapitre. Sarutobi parle d'un plan de Minato pour Kakashi. Si vous n'avez pas vu les épisodes hors-série sachez que Minato, voyant son élève en pleine dépression, le chargea de protéger discrètement Kushina durant sa grossesse. Il espérait ainsi couper Kakashi du monde brutal des Anbu pendant quelques temps et lui faire retrouver goût à la vie au contact d'une femme enceinte.

...

**- Le nouveau nom d'Hinata n'est absolument pas en rapport avec le chapitre 700 de Naruto.**

J'ai choisis ce nom bien avant parmi une sélection. Ce qui m'a décidé c'est cette raison :

Hatake signifie 'Champ' (voir titre de l'histoire), Sakumo (père de Kakashi) signifie 'culture agricole', Kakashi signifie 'épouvantail' et Himawari signifie 'Tournesol'.

C'était donc pour rester dans la thématique agricole des Hatake tout en gardant un semblant d'Hinata.

...

- J'ai également trouvé que le nom Hima (en Corée du Sud) veut dire Neige, Hiver. (Je ne suis pas une spécialiste donc si je me trompe, corrigez-moi).

...

- Et plus tard, j'ai découvert que le **doubleur de Kakashi a chanté une chanson s'appelant Himawari** ! Tapez Kazuhiko Inoue – Himawari sur YT, vous la trouverez facilement, c'est une jolie balade.

…


End file.
